


on a summer's day

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Canon - TV, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine steal a moment together in the summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a summer's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leashy_bebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/gifts).



> This is for leashy_bebes as part of a fic swap. In which, yes, I am months behind and she wrote me the beautiful M/Gwa [The Kissing Bough](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/200673.html) forever ago. But! This is for her, incorporating her request of _M/Gwa, outdoor sex. In the sunshine. And boys making each other happy._ I tried, bb, hope you like! :) Thanks to blue_eyed_1987 for the beta.

**

 **on a summer's day**

**

It was a pleasant day in the summer sun, with a hint of breeze that rustled through the tall grasses that kept it from feeling too warm. Merlin walked down the road that led away from the gates of Camelot, a small basket tucked under his arm. His step was light but with purpose as he travelled the path to the woods.

Once he was hidden away within the trees, out of sight from any prying eyes from the towers of the castle, Merlin let his entire body relax. He was supposed to be helping Gaius, out to pick some of the herbs that he was running low on. And Merlin was, of course he was, his eyes peeled open as he looked around at the underbrush for the plants he was to collect.

But he was taking his time, his pace slowed and his fingers absently picking at leaves on the bushes as he casually stepped over roots while he whistled quietly. He was enjoying a rare bit of quiet time, a solitude that he was never afforded in the hustle and bustle of being the prince's servant and providing assistance to the court's physician.

The quiet didn't last long, but it was an intrusion that he certainly did not mind.

While Merlin was knelt down, trying to move some low branches out of the way to search for a shade-dwelling plant, he heard a noise. The sound was so faint that he nearly missed it, but it was the soft snapping of a twig not too far away. It was something that he never would've taken notice of years ago in Ealdor but that he'd since grown accustomed to due to his service to Arthur.

Merlin paused, and slowly stood up. He looked around; he was in an area that was not too thick with trees and easy to see, but there did not appear to be anyone. He frowned, not at all afraid but on guard.

He heard another rustling and this time it was clear to be from behind him.

Spinning around, he extended his hand out in front of himself, just in case. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He heard a familiar laugh and the tension drained from Merlin's body. He called out, "Gwaine!"

Gwaine stepped out from behind a tree. He was dressed in his regular clothes, not his knight's armour, though his hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword. He grinned cockily and shook his head as he leaned against the tree. "Merlin," he greeted, "you need to learn a little something about proper defense. I could've been a band of bandits."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We're in the forests right beside the castle. The ones that are constantly patrolled by knights. And it's broad daylight. If you were a band of bandits, you'd be the stupidest one there ever was."

"Fair point," Gwaine said, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as he grinned at Merlin. "Though, you don't even have a sword. You shouldn't be trying to call anyone out."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm not worried. I could've handled it."

"You know, I don't doubt that," Gwaine said. He pushed himself off the trunk and walked casually to Merlin. "What brings you out here?"

Merlin bent down and picked up his basket, showing it to Gwaine. "Helping Gaius," he answered. "And you?" He gestured to Gwaine's clothing. "Obviously not on patrol."

"Not today," Gwaine said, with a smile. "I'm on a bit of a reprieve this afternoon."

"Really?" Merlin said, laughing. He began to walk along the thicket of bushes and wasn't surprised when Gwaine fell into easy step beside him. "Off on good behaviour, then?"

Gwaine snorted. "Or Arthur is sick of me. One or the other."

"Either way, I'm glad for it."

"Are you now?"

Merlin nodded, smiling. Simple, quiet moments for them were far and few between -- then again, their lives were neither simple nor quiet. He answered, "I am."

"Then I must confess, I'm out here for a reason."

Merlin glanced over, raising his eyebrows. "And what's that?"

"You," Gwaine said openly.

Merlin could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and he pursed his lips, trying not to let a wide and probably ridiculous smile cross his face. Trying for nonchalance, he said, "Is that so?"

"It is," Gwaine answered. He clapped Merlin's shoulder, fingers curling around it, a firm pleasant weight. "I was on the battlements," he admitted, not sounding the slightest bit abashed. "I saw you walking out here. Thought I would come out and see what you were up to."

"I'm not in danger," Merlin said, but he wasn't angry that Gwaine was there. He was rather pleased, actually.

"I know. But it _is_ a nice day," Gwaine said, looking up through the tree branches. Looking back down and squarely into Merlin's eyes, he asked, "Maybe I can join you?"

Merlin grinned. "How much do you know about plants?"

"Not nearly enough, I reckon. Perhaps you can teach me?"

Merlin grinned. "Perhaps I could."

**

They wandered through the forests at an easy pace. Merlin pointed out some plants with explanations and gathered those he needed as he spotted them, but Gwaine seemed to know a fair more than he originally let one. So instead, their conversation was mostly about the daily goings-on at the castle, their lives, and they even touched on their pasts a little.

Merlin was just in the middle of a story about Ealdor when Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's forearm. Merlin paused when he saw the frown on Gwaine's face.

Merlin hissed quietly, "Gwaine?"

Gwaine didn't answer, but instead tugged on Merlin's arm and began crouch down. Merlin followed his lead and they ducked behind some bushes beside a tree.

Clearly Gwaine heard it before him, but it didn't take long for Merlin to hear the sound of hooves on a packed-down forest trail and the sounds of men speaking quietly. He glanced at Gwaine, who had brought his finger up to his lips to indicate that Merlin be quiet.

Merlin peaked through the leaves, straining to see -- and saw that it was two Camelot knights on patrol. Merlin glanced at Gwaine, who had noticed, his face relaxed again. Merlin moved to stand up but Gwaine kept a hand on his arm, keeping him down, and Merlin was more than happy to comply. Despite being in the wide open air, he had no problems at all with being crowded in close to Gwaine.

"Gwaine," Merlin finally whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet but not really seeing the point of this, "I don't think we need to fear the knights."

Gwaine chuckled. "I don't fear them. I'm just -- observing. They really should have noticed we were here."

"Well, they didn't."

"No, they didn't. And I'll report that so we can take the proper measures to fix that deficiency."

"How about that?" Merlin said playfully. "That's very knightly of you."

"Well," Gwaine said with a shrug, trying to look like the praise was nothing. "I _am_ one now, aren't I?"

"You are," Merlin said sagely. But then he grinned. "But they're gone so I think we can probably move on."

"We should stay," Gwaine said. "They'll pass again and we should see if they take notice a second time."

"Do you want them to?"

Gwaine caught Merlin's eye, shifting a bit closer. "Not particularly, no."

"Do we have a lot of time to wait until they ride by again?"

"Well, yes, a fair amount, I suppose--"

Merlin tossed his basket to the side and he surged forward, dropping to his knees from his crouching position, and leaned in. Gwaine was there, meeting him half way, hands catching Merlin's shoulders to steady him, but capturing Merlin's lips in the kiss he sought.

Gwaine grinned against Merlin's mouth. "This is a way to pass the time."

Merlin pulled away a bit. "Agreed." He reached forward, lightly pressing on Gwaine's chest so that he fell back onto his arse, laughing. Gwaine dragged himself back a few feet, until he was leaning against the tree trunk. Merlin crawled towards him.

He wanted to straddle Gwaine's lap, and he tried, but the sheathed sword stuck out awkwardly, preventing Merlin from getting close. Merlin leaned back, trying not to bear too much weight onto Gwaine's knees, and frowned.

"What's that for?" Gwaine asked, but he was laughing.

Merlin waved in the direction of the sword. "That. It's in my way."

"In your way for what?" Gwaine asked cheekily.

"You can find out if you get rid of it."

"A knight can't just toss his sword aside," Gwaine pointed out. However, that didn't seem to stop him from starting to undo the belt around his waist.

Merlin said innocently, "I don't see any knights."

Gwaine stopped his movements, the ends of his belt held in each hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Merlin said. He leaned forward, a hand resting on the ground on either side of Gwaine's hips, close to his face. "Just you. Gwaine."

Gwaine hummed happily, one hand dropping the belt end and instead cupping Merlin's cheek, guiding him in for a quick kiss.

"Gwaine," Merlin murmured. "Please."

Merlin could hear the sound of the sword being set aside; he knew it was in reaching distance if needed, but he was able to crawl up and settle himself into Gwaine's lap while Gwaine leaned back against the tree. Gwaine's hands rested lightly on Merlin's hips and Merlin grabbed his shoulders.

Gwaine's head tilted back and Merlin leaned down, pressing his lips against Gwaine's in a gentle kiss.

This wasn't new to them exactly, though it was rather recent. But they only found time for it at day's end, quick and desperate while feeling exhausted, or perhaps after a night at the tavern, loose and fun but laced with intoxication.

That day was different. This didn't feel rushed. It was slow, exploratory -- and in bright day light, out in the open. A bit dangerous, even if it was relaxed.

That thought alone caused a tight, excited knot to form in Merlin's stomach, little thrills spreading through his entire body with the slow slide of Gwaine's mouth against his.

Merlin's teeth caught Gwaine's lower lip and he tugged back with a slow, careful drag. Gwaine growled playfully under his breath and Merlin pulled all the way back and grinned down at him.

Gwaine kissed a line down Merlin's throat, sucking gently on a spot low on his neck. Merlin gasped and his hips automatically rocked; Gwaine groaned low as Merlin's erection rubbed against his. Merlin could feel the heat between both layers of trousers.

Merlin's hands slid to Gwaine's face, palms rubbing against rough stubble. He kissed Gwaine again, a little more insistently, tip of tongue swiping at the seam until Gwaine's mouth opened to him. Their tongues caressed against each other, slick and wet; Merlin's hips rocked against Gwaine's in time.

"Gods, Merlin," Gwaine said roughly when they pulled apart. He stared up at Merlin as if dazed, a wonderment in his eyes. One of his hands slid back, fingers kneading at Merlin's arse. "I wish I could take you, right here."

Merlin curled down, face buried into Gwaine's neck as his cheeks flushed warm. Just thought of it, outside in the open air, bathed in sunlight, caused him to shudder. "So do it."

"Well, unless you have oil in your pocket..."

Merlin huffed disappointedly.

"That's what I thought," Gwaine said. He nipped lightly at Merlin's neck, and then tried to shift, pushing back on Merlin.

Merlin only clung to him harder, refusing to go anywhere. Gwaine laughed, keeping quiet but it filled Merlin's insides with a warmth that was becoming so familiar when with Gwaine. "It's okay," Gwaine coaxed, rubbing his hands up and down Merlin's back, over his shoulders. Merlin became more pliant under his careful touch. "Just lay back. On the ground. Please."

Merlin did as asked, laying on the soft grass but feeling the hard, cool earth beneath it. Gwaine was on his knees beside him, leaned down to plant a solid kiss against Merlin's mouth; Merlin gasped into it when he felt Gwaine's hand rub against the front of his trousers.

Gwaine pulled off Merlin's mouth, and winked down at him. "I'll make it up to you."

He moved down Merlin's body, and Merlin's hands tangled into Gwaine's hair and his back arched, face tilting back, eyes closed against the bright summer sun.

 

**

 

After, they lay on the grass facing each other, the front of their trousers pushed down and tunics rucked up. Strips of bare skin pressed together as they kissed lazily, the taste of each other mingling on their tongues.

Merlin's entire body froze when he could hear the faint beat of hooves on the ground. He quickly made to move, hand going to pull up his trousers but Gwaine's caught it in his own.

"Shhh," Gwaine said, tucking their hands between their bodies. He pressed his lips against Merlin's temple. Under his fingers, Merlin could feel the pounding of Gwaine's heart in his chest, maybe thrilled and excited at the situation. But the patrol went on by, and when they were moved passed enough it was clear they'd gone unseen again, Gwaine's body relaxed. He said, "Definitely need to work on patrol."

Merlin snorted and shook his head, grinning. He pulled out of Gwaine's arms and sat up, up, fixing his clothing. Standing up, he looked down at Gwaine, who remained sprawled on the grass.

"Nice day," Gwaine said conversationally, an arm pillowing behind his head.

Merlin laughed. "I'd have to agree," he said. Sighing, he said, "But I should probably head back before Gaius has them seriously searching for me."

"He wouldn't." But Gwaine also stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers and making himself look presentable. He leaned down and picked up his sheathed sword, tying the belt up around his waist.

Merlin retrieved his basket, made a quick survey of the plants inside, and shrugged. "Sure Gaius will be happy with this."

"If not," Gwaine said solemnly, "we'll just have to come back out here."

Merlin nodded seriously. "Yes, yes, that might have to be done. A shame, that."

"Very much so," Gwaine said. When he looked at Merlin, his face broke into a soft affectionate smile. He reached over and brushed at Merlin's hair, and pulled back with a leaf in his hand. "Don't think you're needing this."

Merlin plucked it from his hand and placed it in the basket. "That, actually, is a very important ingredient that Gaius wanted. He would've been terribly upset if I'd forgotten it."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely," Merlin said, deadpanned. "Thank you very much for helping me find it."

Gwaine laughed. "Any time. And I mean that."

Merlin couldn't stop his own grin. "Good to hear."

He knocked shoulders with Gwaine and the two of them walked back towards the castle, stealing glances and grins along the way.

 

~end


End file.
